


Jealousy is an ugly thing

by shirbert



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirbert/pseuds/shirbert
Summary: Gilbert finds out about the spin the bottle game, he also discovers that Anne kissed Cole in the game. Not knowing it was on the cheek Gilbert is distraught and doesn't know why!





	1. Chapter 1

It was roughly a month after Bash and Mary’s wedding when Gilbert was grabbing his lunch, his books and heading off to school. He had spent the past couple of weeks working in the Queens class at school, and his rivalry with Anne was more competitive than ever. But, unlike before, now at least they were friends, and joked about their rivalry rather than being totally serious.  
Since Miss Stacy had arrived, the schoolhouse took a turn for the better, people were excited to learn new things, and even Billy found himself being intrigued by the simplest of scientific experiments. Today was no different to the rest, the day started out with Gilbert alone in the schoolhouse doing his medical study while everyone else was outside playing and talking. When Miss Stacy came, everyone sprinted inside and sat in a circle, ecstatic to start learning, and the day went on from there. Lunchtime finally rolled around and as the girls ran off to pick flowers, the boys threw a small rock to each other to pass the time.  
“Do you know what we should do?” announced Moody as the boys went to sit down for a break. “We should have another game of spin the bottle! It was so fun last, time, even though half the girls left to find Anne halfway through.”  
“We should, I was so annoyed that I didn’t get my turn!” replied Charlie.  
“You could’ve kissed Anne, no one else was going to” retaliated Moody. Since the master plan that had taken place the month before, Moody had become more accustomed to Anne, and enjoyed her company, much to the disgust of the other boys.  
“Kiss that ugly orphan? I would rather be buried alive” Charlie scrunched up his face in disgust and faked vomiting, which made the group of boys erupt with laughter. Gilbert’s jaw clenched, he hated it when the boys made fun of Anne, she never did anything bad to them, and she definitely didn’t deserve the hatred that she got.  
“That’s not very nice, Anne’s kind and smart, and certainly isn’t ugly!” Gilbert exclaimed, standing up, finding it difficult to hold himself back.  
“Yeah, no wonder she ran out of there, you guys were being so mean!” Moody stood up as he said this and stood next to Gilbert.  
“Hey, you were making fun of her too!” Billy shouted. Gilbert’s eyes flicked to Moody, and Moody opened his mouth in protest, but couldn’t think of anything to retaliate with. Gilbert stalked off, with Moody tailing, finding a place on the other side of the schoolhouse to sit, away from the other boys.  
“Gilbert, I, well, I did make fun of her, but only because it was different then, she’s my friend now, and I do regret what I said, everyone was chanting, and I just joined in. I didn’t even mean it.” Gilbert’s eyes once again flicked over to Moody, and after 30 seconds of staring, Gilbert finally responded.  
“It’s fine” he sighed, “I’ve done things that I’ve regretted too” he added, thinking back to the slate incident and absentmindedly rubbing the side of his head that was hit. “At least you stood up for her just then” Gilberts head rested against the wall of the schoolhouse as he sighed again before asking, “What were they chanting? The boys during the game that is.”  
“Kiss freaks, kiss” Moody muttered under his breath.  
“Pardon me?”  
“Kiss freaks, kiss” replied Moody a little louder. Gilbert’s eyebrows furrowed and a look of confusion flashed across his face. “Kiss freaks kiss? What is that supposed to mean?”  
“When Anne went to spin the bottle, everyone opted out and insulted her. She didn’t even want to spin the bottle in the first place, but Josie made her. Cole stood up and volunteered, they were hesitant, and that’s when everyone started chanting, the girls tried to stop the boys, but to no avail, then they kissed and everyone laughed.” explained Moody. Gilbert clenched his fist’s when he heard the word ‘kissed’. Did Anne and Cole really kiss? Did that mean that they were an item? Did Anne like Cole? These thoughts were racing through his mind for the rest of the day, he had no idea why he was hooked on this, but the thought really bugged him. Later in the day, when everyone was collecting their hats and coats, Anne came up to Gilbert to congratulate him on his spelling bee win that day.  
“I’ll have to work extra hard to beat you next time” she giggled.  
“Yeah…” he responded half-heartedly before walking right past her and out the door. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, just seeing her made him think of her kissing Cole, and that made his blood boil. He had no reason to act like this, Cole was a great guy and had always been really nice to Anne, so why did he feel this way. Could it be jealousy? No that he thought about it, he really did admire the way the sun shone on her bright red hair, and the way her eyes twinkled when she was of in an imaginary land. Did Gilbert like Anne? No, it couldn’t be, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

As Gilbert walked home from school, he glanced up at the trees that surrounded the path. Since spring had arrived trees’ leaves had grown and were now full of flowers. The lush leaves lit up the forest with a glow of some sorts. But no number of butterflies, flowers or trees was going to lighten Gilbert’s filthy mood. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Moody had told him earlier that day, “When Anne went to spin the bottle, everyone opted out and insulted her. She didn’t even want to spin the bottle in the first place, but Josie made her. Cole stood up and volunteered…”. Something about the whole conversation with Moody was bugging him. He could not believe that Anne and Cole would kiss, he thought that they were just friends, but apparently not! Gilbert kicked a stone into the bushes in frustration before continuing home.  
When Gilbert arrived home, he was still in a foul mood, slamming the door on the way in. Bash immediately knew something was wrong.  
“What is wrong with you, Blythe boy, the way you slammed the door could have knocked the whole house down!” Bash called down the hallway from the kitchen.  
“It’s… nothing” Gilbert sighed as he put his books on the dining room table and slumped down in a chair.  
“Nothing my butt, something’s up and I know it, and you are not leaving this room until I hear all about it!” Bash said.  
“Fine…. Fine…. Look, here’s the thing…” Gilbert told Bash every detail of his day, even the bits where Gilbert was having a feeling that he could only define as jealousy. Through the whole story Bash had a look of sheer amusement on his face, humoured by his companion’s cluelessness. As Gilbert was finishing up his story, Mary walked into the room holding groceries for that night’s dinner.  
“What’s going on?” Mary questioned.  
“Gilbert here has fallen head over heels in love with a girl at school but hasn’t realised it yet, that’s what’s going on!” Gilbert glared at him as he said this, but his glare got only more intense when Mary replied, “Anne again, I assume?”.  
“You assume correctly my angel” replied Bash with a chuckle. Gilbert stood up in exasperation.  
“Just because I’m feeling these feelings doesn’t mean anything! I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you again, I do not like Anne that way! We’re just friends, that’s it!”  
“Sure, sure, think that all you want, but you’ll see, it will happen, and when it does, don’t blame me if I say I told you so” Replied Bash calmly, raising his hands as if surrendering. Gilbert huffed as he left for his room. Him liking Anne? Even the notion, Anne was just a friend and he wanted it to stay that way. At least he thought that he did. Gilbert didn’t really know what to think anymore. As Gilbert went to bed, he thought about the whole situation, especially what Sebastian said. Maybe it was going to happen, maybe it wasn’t. One thing that Gilbert knew for sure was that in the meantime, while he sorted out this whole situation, he didn’t want to talk to Anne, for all he knew, that might just confuse him even more then he is already.  
The next day, Gilbert ignored Anne, just as he had planned to the night before. He did feel bad, walking off without responding to her, but it was the only plausible thing that he could think of doing. The day of schooling was like any other, they did Maths for a while, then moved to English. After school, Gilbert gathered up his belonging and went to take his coat off the hook, when Anne walked up to him, frowning.  
“Gilbert Blythe, why in the world are you not talking to me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I said ‘hi’ this morning, and you walked right past me! I was trying to get your attention in Maths to ask you a question and you yet again ignored me! What’s going on? Have I done something?”  
“No, you haven’t done anything,” Gilbert said through clenched teeth.  
“Then what is going on?”  
“It’s nothing,” Gilbert said as he put on his coat and headed out the door, his voice louder than usual. When Gilbert was far away enough from the schoolhouse, he ducked behind a tree and sat down panting. He hadn’t realised it before, but he had been running. Why was his heart beating so fast? Of course, he was running, but why was he running? Was he that scared to be around Anne? As he caught his breath he stood and began walking again.  
As he arrived, he was met by Bash and Mary in the kitchen making dinner.  
“Why so late my boy?” Asked Bash  
“Took the longer way, felt like I needed a long walk” Gilbert lied as he sat down.  
“Did anything happen with Anne today?”  
“Yeah, as I was getting my coat she confronted me about why I was ignoring her”  
“You were ignoring her?” Mary questioned, raising her eyebrows, putting down the wooden spoon she was holding and placing her hands on her hips accusingly.  
“Yeah, I thought it was the best thing to do!”  
“My my, you are a clueless one aren’t you!” Bash replied.  
“What else was I supposed to do? Try and talk to her about the kiss? No way!”  
“Exactly that! Talk to her” Bash replied in exasperation.  
“I can’t” Gilbert whispered.  
“Why?” Mary questioned.  
“I’m scared” Gilbert whispered, even quieter than before.  
“You’re scared to talk to a fellow human being? Wow” Mary said, turning back to the stew that she was making.  
“You guys should have seen me when I was talking to her! My heart was beating 1000 miles a minute!” Gilbert cried out.  
“Well if you can’t talk to her because you’re too chicken, why not talk to the other fellow in this equation, Cole was it? I remember you describing him as a pretty nice guy before, I bet you he’ll give you the answers!” Bash said.  
Gilbert went to retaliate but instead replied “That’s not actually a bad idea! It’s Saturday tomorrow, so I could go up to Charlottetown and talk to him about it! Good idea Bash, I’ll pack my things!” Before anyone could say anything else, Gilbert was off to his room to pack.  
Before he knew it, it was the next day and Gilbert was boarding the train to Charlottetown. He had no idea what he was going to say to Cole when he got there, but he knew that he needed answers and he needed them as soon as possible. He would finally find out if Cole and Anne liked each other or if the kiss meant anything at all. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so invested in this, but he was too nervous to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to put up! I never got around to it until now! I really hope that you enjoy!

As Gilbert climbed down the stairs of the train he sighed and looked around. This certainly wasn't his first time in Charlotte Town, but something seemed different. He didn't know whether it was due to his unexplained heightened nerves, or some other unknown reason, but it certainly felt different. He strolled towards what he hoped to be Aunt Josephine's house. His only guidance was Anne's long and detailed descriptions. As he climbed the stairs to the front door he felt his heart pounding in his chest and his hands beginning to clam up. His sharp knock on the door was followed by an immediate response from a young man dressed in a tuxedo and a fancy moustache.  
“How may I help you?” said the man, with a disgruntled look on his face.  
“May I please speak with a Cole Mac-“, Before Gilbert could finish his request, a younger boy, around his age, appeared at the door. Cole.  
“Gilbert? Why ever are you here? Has something happened to Anne?” A look of panic shot across his face as he said those words. It was as clear as day that Cole cared about Anne, but Gilbert hoped that this ‘care’ was strictly platonic.  
“Anne’s fine, I was here to talk to you actually…”  
“Oh, in that case, come on in” Gilbert followed him inside, passing the butler on the way in. He put his coat on the hanger and took a second to look around. It certainly was a marvelous house, it matched Anne’s in-depth descriptions perfectly. He walked through the vast hall through to the living room where Cole was placing some tea and biscuits on the coffee table. Cole gestured for Gilbert to sit on a lavish couch in the corner of the room.  
“So, what exactly did you need to talk to me about?” Cole said, taking a sit on an opposing couch and taking a biscuit from the tray in front of him.  
“It’s about Anne… I heard something, and I just had to confirm it with you before I jumped to any conclusions.” He paused.  
“What did you hear?”  
“Well, according to Moody, while I was away, the class played a game of spin the bottle…. And apparently you and Anne… well, you know….” Gilbert began to feel uncomfortable, he felt sweat begin to build on the back of his neck.  
“Oh that, well, I suppose you should know, Anne and I have fallen madly in love with each other and are eloping at the end of the year?” Cole said, holding back a grin.  
“You WHAT? Anne would never do that! Are you joking?” Gilbert was in such a state of shock that he didn’t notice his voice getting notably loud.  
“Of course I’m joking! I have no doubt that Anne would do something like that, but definitely not with me! We’re just friends!” Gilbert felt a rush of relief fly over him.  
“You were joking? Never do that to me again!”  
“Sorry, I was just having a bit of fun!” Cole cried in defense “Anyway, I have no idea why you would believe me. I meant it when I said that we are just friends. Nothing more. I only kissed her so she wouldn’t be made fun of in front of everyone.”  
“Really? Thank goodness”  
Cole chuckled, “Thank goodness, hey? You seem very passionate about Anne’s romantic doings”. Gilbert’s cheeks suddenly flushed a bright red.  
“No, I’m not, I was… finding out for… a friend” He stuttered.  
“You like her” Cole declared.  
Gilbert went to retaliate, then decided against it. He had certainly had mixed feelings throughout this whole experience, but the one thing that he knew for sure was that he certainly did not like her. ‘Cole wasn’t the type of person who would make fun of someone, anyway’ he thought.  
He sighed, “Yeah…. I do….. a lot”  
“I’m glad that you admitted it for once! You’ve spent months denying it! Anne will be pleased when you tell her, I told her ages ago that you liked her, and now she’ll finally know that I was right all along!” Cole replied gleefully.  
“Wait a minute, you told her that I liked her!? And what do you mean ‘when I tell her’? I’m not planning to do that anytime soon!”  
“Of course I did! At the train station when we were saving Miss Stacey, and do you mean to say you’re not going to tell her? The whole point of embracing these feelings is to admit them?” Cole responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“She’s known all this time?”  
“No, she didn’t believe me, but I suppose she may have a slight inkling”  
“Well, she’ll have to stick to those inklings because I’m not telling her anytime soon” Cole stood up and walked over to the door.  
“Come with me, let’s walk and talk in the gardens” Gilbert followed Cole through the elaborate house, through the back door, and into a beautiful garden filled with blooming flowers and butterflies. They followed a winding stone path, weaving its way through the flowers to reach a bench. On this bench was an elderly woman reading a Jane Eyre novel with a cup of tea beside her.  
“Good afternoon Aunt Josephine” Cole announced to the woman.  
“Good afternoon my dear Cole, and… who exactly are you?” She said, gesturing towards Gilbert.  
“Gilbert, ma’am, Gilbert Blythe” Gilbert said with a bow.  
“Ah, Gilbert, I’ve heard a lot about you…” She responded with a knowing look.  
“You have?”  
“Yes indeed, from the dear Anne girl!”  
“Oh” Gilbert was shocked, in no universe would he have thought that Anne would talk about him to someone else.  
“Take a seat, my boy, let me explain” He turned, Cole nodded for him to take a seat. As he did, Cole walked across to a wooden armchair on the other side of the path and sat down. “After your poor father’s funeral” The mention of his father’s funeral caused a pang in his heart. Aunt Josephine continued, “I was wandering through the forest and overheard Anne talking to herself about you. Now, that was the first mention, there have been countless times after that, especially when you left abroad and sent back a letter. She was very excited by that.” Gilbert hadn’t realised that Anne had cared so much about the letter, in reality, it was simply a reply to her previous one, but he supposed that it must have meant something to her.  
“Gilbert here” Cole began, “has just admitted his feelings towards Anne to me, yet refuses to tell her about said feelings” Gilbert glared at Cole.  
“What a silly decision, my boy” Aunt Josephine responded with a tut.  
“Silly? I’m just protecting myself from embarrassment you see.” He cried in defense.  
“Embarrassment? You know nothing of embarrassment. Besides, if you love someone, then you must tell them how you feel. This world is unpredictable, boy, no one knows when death shall arrive.” Tears started gathering, and she cleared them away with her handkerchief, “You must spend as much time as you can with your loved ones, you never know when it will be the last time. You of all people should know that…” What she was saying was right, harsh, but right. He had to make a decision.  
“Thank you very much for your words of wisdom Mrs Barry, but I must be getting back to Avonlea before it gets dark, my train is due in 15 minutes. Cole, would you mind showing me to the door?” Cole and Gilbert weaved through the garden with haste, reaching the door in a matter of seconds. They reached the front door even faster than that. Gilbert reached for his coat and placed his hat on his head.  
“So” Cole began, opening the door. “Are you going to tell her?”  
“I think so!” Gilbert sighed walking down the stairs.  
“Well, I wish you good luck! Do you mind sending me a letter with the outcome?” Cole called out to Gilbert, who was halfway down the street.  
“Sure thing!” he called back. He arrived at the train station just in time. He boarded the train and sat down in an empty carriage. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and pen.  
“If I’m going to say anything to her, I’m going to say it right” he muttered to himself as he scribbled down his plan of what to say. After several minutes, he looked over the page, all he had come up with that was mildly useful was, ‘Anne, I love you’. “That won’t do,” He said, stuffing the paper back into his pocket and sitting back in his seat. He gazed out the window and pondered the series of events that had taken place in the past 5 days. It surprised him that it took this dilemma for him to finally discover his true feelings. He sighed. He just hoped that his feelings were reciprocated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope people enjoy this! Sorry if the weather doesn’t really line up with the events of the fic, but I lost track of what I had written and just wanted it to snow :) Enjoy!

It was the day after Gilbert had arrived back from Charlotte Town. Obviously, due to his nerves, he hadn’t mustered the courage to go and see Anne yet. He didn’t know when he would do it, he didn’t even know whether he would do it at all. At least he knew how he felt. That was a start. He trudged through the woods glancing up at the luscious trees, admiring their beauty. He felt as if this burden weighing on him, shouldn’t exist on such a beautiful day. He was dreading school; that’s for sure. He didn’t want to face Anne. Last time they spoke she got angry at him, so he wasn’t sure whether they were on good terms or not. At last, he reached the door to the schoolhouse and took a deep breath before heading inside. Everything seemed normal, Diana and Anne were chatting at their desks with Ruby, Tillie, Jane and Josie all having their own conversation behind them. Yes, definitely normal. He set his books down at his desk and began to organise his things. 

“How was your weekend?”, Charlie interrupted his thoughts with the blandest question he had heard all weekend, and a bland question can only be responded by a bland answer… “It was good” 

“Do anything interesting?” Charlie continued.

“Not really” Gilbert lied, “What about you?”

“Oh, well my family and I headed down to the markets and did a bit of grocery shopping. There’s this stall that sells the best bread….” Charlie was going on, and on. Gilbert supposed that this was a good thing as he really wasn’t in the talking mood. 

Before Charlie could ask Gilbert another question, Miss Stacey walked in and began their lessons for the day. Gilbert tried his hardest to focus on the work, he really did. He just found it so difficult to be interested in maths when there was a beautiful, red-headed girl just across the aisle from him, only metres away. His thoughts were yet again interrupted when Miss Stacey said his name. 

“Pardon miss?” Gilbert drearily responded.

“I said, do you know how to calculate the volume of this sphere?” Oh no. He really hadn’t been paying attention. 

“Uhhhh…. 32m3? 

“Gilbert, the unit of the equation is in litres” Miss Stacey exclaimed exasperatedly, “Maybe try listening next time!”. 

He’ll just have to make it up by doing extra homework and blame his cluelessness on medical studies. The time for class to end finally came, and Gilbert began gathering his books and supplies. As he was about to leave the schoolhouse there was a soft tap on his shoulder. It was Anne.

“Hey…… Anne,” He was both confused and nervous. Why on earth would she want to talk to him? And how on earth would he tell her what he wanted to?

“Um, do you mind walking back with me? I need to ask you something…” Her cheeks had flushed a bright red, almost matching the colour of her hair. 

“Sure…!” His throat was dry and he desperately tried to swallow. It seemed to be now or never.

They began walking in silence through the trees. Admiring the beauty of nature that surrounded them.  
Breaking the silence, Gilbert asked, “So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Well, I just wanted to check that you were okay… You see, maths has always been your strong point and since you didn’t get the answer right in class, I was wondering whether you were okay, or whether you needed some help or something?” She looked genuinely worried. Gilbert thought it was sweet that Anne would notice his incorrect answer and check whether he was okay. Just one of the reasons he loved her. Gilbert suddenly stopped his train of thought and it occurred to him, ‘Loved’, he thought, ‘Yikes! Wasn’t expecting that from myself!’. He then realised that Anne was still awaiting his response.

“My mind was just preoccupied at the time, it was nothing…”, he lied.

“What were you thinking of, if you don’t mind me asking” 

‘You’ Gilbert thought.

“Me?” Anne said in surprise.

Gilbert’s eyes widened and his hand swiftly rose to cover his mouth. “Wait a minute, did I say that out loud?”, he thought frantically. Gilbert was panicking at this stage, he supposed he just had to roll with it.  
Gilbert hesitated. This was his chance. He let out a sigh then began what was about to be the most torturous monologue of his life. 

“Well, you see…” ‘Come on Blythe’ Gilbert thought to himself desperately, “Ahh, I was remembering the Christmas Panto, and…” Gilbert fiddled with the inside of his coat, thinking of what else to say, “And was recalling your fantastic performance!”

“You’re lying aren’t you?” Anne said with a smirk pulling at the side of her mouth.

Gilbert sighed, “yeah…”

“So,” Anne quickly turned, in turn blocking his path. She then crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, “Do you mind telling me what you were REALLY thinking about?”

Snow began to fall again, surrounding them and getting caught in their hair. Gilbert admired how beautiful she looked with her rosy cheeks and illuminated breath. His shoulder slowly relaxed and he realised that he was staring, his eyes flicked away, but he couldn’t help glancing at her one more time before beginning his long, overdue explanation.

“Well, you see,” he began walking forwards, “When I came back, I was sitting with the other boys and the subject of a certain game came up, Spin the Bottle”, Anne’s cheeks flushed. Gilbert continued, “Moody started filling me in on the events of the game, and one of the things he told me was that, when it came to your turn,” Gilbert paused, sighed, then carried on, “No one wanted to kiss you”, Anne’s cheeks flushed once again and her eyes opened wide. “He then told me that Cole kissed you.”, Anne went to speak, but before she could interrupt he stopped her by saying, “Please, let me finish, if I don’t get this out now, there is no way I will ever say it.” She nodded, “For some reason when I imagined you and Cole”, he cleared his throat, “kissing… I felt, well at the time I didn’t know what I was feeling.” A look of utter confusion flashed across Anne’s face. “Anyway, I thought that I should get the actual information from Cole himself and we ended up talking for a while about… things… The point that I’m getting to is… the feeling that I felt was jealousy.” 

Anne’s eyes practically bulged out of her head, and Gilbert swiftly stepped in front of her, placing the two 3 metres away from each other, the same move that Anne had pulled earlier. But this time, it was in an attempt to stop her from running away, “I was insanely jealous that you might have feelings for Cole, and I know now that you too don’t have feelings for each other, but even the thought of you two… kissing… simply makes my blood boil” Gilbert hadn’t realised how loud and fast his voice had become until he finally stopped. Anne seemed overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings. He took a deep breath.  
“Jealousy, hey?” Smirking at his distress, the smirk turned into a look of confusion, “What exactly are you trying to get at, Gilbert?”

“What I’m trying to say is…” Gilbert sighed before shaking his head in disbelief and continuing, “I like you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I’ve liked you since the day that we met. I just haven’t been able to realise it yet, and I’m totally fine if you don’t reciprocate my feelings. I completely understand. I just didn’t-“ 

Gilbert paused in exasperation, trying to find the right words. The snow became lighter now, and wisps of frost were dancing around them, catching on the tips of their hair and coats. “You don’t need to continue”, Gilbert’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a small smile rose on Anne’s face, “I know how you feel”

“Oh you do, do you?” Gilbert replied with a raised eyebrow and soft smirk, closing the space between them with a small step.

“I do indeed” Anne whispered in response before softly biting her lip and awkwardly staring down at her feet. Gilbert gently caressed her cheek and softly raised her chin until their eyes met. Gilbert gingerly lent down and lightly pressed his lips into hers. Sparks erupted and Gilbert better than he had ever felt before. His hands reaching around to cup the back of her head and run his fingers through her gorgeous hair. Their lips slowly separated and their foreheads connected as they regained their breath. 

“So, I suppose this means that you like me back?” Gilbert whispered with a small chuckle.  
“I suppose it does” Anne replied with a giggle. 

~  
Dear Cole, 

As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. Aunt Josephine especially, our time on this earth is short and we must do things before it’s too late. As you may have guessed by now, I told her. I told Anne that I liked her, and it turned out that she likes me too! I just wrote to tell you that your advice truly paid off, and now, because of you, Anne and I know how we feel towards each other. I’ve never felt better, and for this feeling, I thank you. 

Ever since my father’s death, I haven’t felt whole, but now, I feel the same as I used to. Happy!

I hope to see you and Aunt Josephine again soon, 

All the best, and thank you again,

y

Gilbert  
~  
Anne and Gilbert were lying underneath a tree in the Blythe orchard, Anne reading a book and Gilbert writing his letter to Cole. After finally finishing he folded it neatly and placed it inside an envelope. His movement distracted Anne from her reading. 

“What’s that?” Anne said glancing at the letter in Gilbert’s hand. 

“Nothing” Gilbert chuckled slowly, sitting up and sealing the envelope.

“We’ll see about that!” Anne giggled reaching up to grab the letter. Gilbert’s height played to his advantage, and Anne could hardly reach the hand holding the letter high above her. She tried jumping up to grab it but ended up toppling into Gilbert, knocking them both to the ground. They landed underneath a tree in a fit of laughter. After their laughter finally died down they realised how close they had become. Anne lay down facing upwards, her arm intertwined with Gilbert’s. 

“Hey, Anne?” Gilbert said turning to face upwards

“Yeah?”

“I’m so glad you came to Avonlea”

“Me too, Gilbert, me too”


End file.
